Red Circle, Black Stroke
by Tickle-Me-Coffee-Creme-Skittle
Summary: Sango Hakashi works at “Red Circle” as a bartender, when working late night meets Miroku Hiroga, a small town artist. When talking to him she hears him say, I'll finish her tonight. Shortly afterwards, a Hollywood star is murdered.


Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha. This is fanfiction. Fanfiction is when fans write about their favorite fiction…Fans, not authors. I don't own the Red Circle. It's a real bar in New York. I love it there. Nor do I own MOMA.

Chapter 1- Late Night Shift

Summary- Sango Hakashi works at "Red Circle" as a bartender, when working late night meets Miroku Hiroga, a small town artist. Shortly afterwards, a Hollywood star is murdered at "Red Circle."

Sango sighed. It was 9 pm Saturday night. She was supposed to be at home, with her roommate Kagome. She was sure Kagome would scold her. Or, she'd be out with InuYasha, or her "prince charming" as Kagome called him. She took her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed her home number. The phone rang a couple of times until she heard Kagome's voice.

_"Hi. You've reached Sango Hakashi and Kagome Higurashi. We're not home right now but leave a message. We promise we'll get back to you. Bbbbeeeeeeepppp."_

Sango hung up. She stuffed her cell phone in her pocket and brushed her forehead with her arm. When Kagome wasn't out with "Prince Charming" she was at the apartment, either on the computer, watching TV, or worrying about Sango. They didn't have a car, and Sango walked home from work every night. Whenever Sango got home, Kagome would fret and say things like, "I've been so worried about you!" or "You know New York is a dangerous place to be walking alone!" Sango agreed, it was a dangerous place. But, it was a nice time to walk and clear her head. The streets were emptier and quieter. But, still full of the honking horns and engines of the cars.

"Hakashi!" Sango turned around to see Naraku Moriko, her boss, pointing a finger at her.

"Yes, sir?" Sango always felt uncomfortable around him. She felt like his eyes could bore right through her, penetrating into her mind, eating it whole, and leaving flesh and bone. She looked at the wooden floor, getting a weird feeling in her stomach.

"I want you to get back to work! Stop daydreaming or you'll be out of the Red Circle!" He smiled sinisterly and turned back into his office. She didn't want to be fired. She loved this place, the mood of it and the colors. She loved her co-workers, especially Kagura. She got back to work, focusing only on the bar. She started wiping the table furiously. She took the cups left there and put them in the sink to wash. She turned around quickly, to see a man dressed in black sitting, just, where he had been cleaning.

She walked over to a woman dressed in tight clothing. Her lips were rosy red and skin pale white.

"Waitress!" She rang, in a sultry tone.

"Another glass of your _finest _Chardonnay." She asked. Her hair was tightly put into light blonde curls, and hung limply from her neck. Sango got out a bottle and served the woman. "Thank you." She replied in a sweet tone.

"Your welcome." She turned a little pink. She returned to where she had been standing before, looking down and twiddling with a straw.

"Ma'am," the man in black called.

Sango looked up.

"I'm so s-s-s-sorry." She stammered. She rushed over to him.

"So, what would you like?" She asked.

"Do you make Shirley Temples?"

"Mm-hmm." She replied quietly.

"Then I'll have that." He smiled and Sango turned around terrified. Her face was red with embarrassment and she started to make his Shirley Temple. She gave it to him, looking away. She waited until the heat from her head simmered down and she had her regular tone.

"So—um, what do you, uh, do for a living?" she asked. _That was a stupid question. Why am I even asking him that? He's gonna think I'm a fool. _

"I'm an artist." He answered.

"Oh! How interesting." Sango loved art, and always went to the Museum of Modern Arts in her spare time.

"I like art." She said, simply. _"I like art." That was the stupidest thing ever! Ugh!_

"Here's my card, maybe you can come by." He gave her a dirty smile, and continued sipping his Shirley Temple.

"Yeah, I work here." _Duh! Jeez. Sango, don't mess it up!_

"I see." He laughed and threw his shoulders back. "I'm gonna finish her tonight." He said, nodding toward the blonde-curled woman. _What does he mean "finish?"_

"Miss! Check please!"

"I'll be right back." Sango said. She scurried over and gave her the check.

"Here, keep the change." The blonde-curled woman said smiling, handing Sango a Twenty-dollar bill.

"Hope, you enjoyed your dinner tonight, thanks for choosing the Red Circle, please come again!" Sango called, as the woman put on her coat and sauntered out the door. Sango turned around and saw that the black-suited man was gone. She took his card out of her apron, and looked at the card.

"Miroku Hiroga

Artist—Black Stroke Studio

1347 Seventh Avenue, New York City, NY, 10001"

"Miroku," she whispered, a small smile spreading, a small shade of pink crawled up her neck.

"Hakashi! Closing time!" Naraku called.

"Yes sir." She mumbled as she hung her apron, covered herself and stepped out of the door.

So, what do you think? I'm sorry if it's too long. When I was in New York, I kept imagining something like this. I don't want to be a beggar, but please review, I'd really appreciate it. Toodles!


End file.
